Smile for Me
by MoonBay11
Summary: Sirius loves to make people smile, specially his loved ones when they're down. He tries to make Harry smile and winds up saying more then he intended and having a bout of de ja vu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else you recognize as a HP character.

Author Notes: I wrote this because one of my friends didn't smile a lot today, so I hope this will. And it's also for all those who didn't smile a lot today.

**Smile For Me**

_Hogwarts: August 12, 1976…_

"Smile." A boy of sixteen with long black hair and mischievous ice blue eyes said. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants that suited him well. He was leaning on his knees and poking the boy in the chair with his finger in the ribs.

"Stop." The boy of sixteen with short spiky black hair and just as mischievous eyes said with an annoyed swat at the other boy's hand. He was at a desk, a quill in his hand and a piece of parchment and ink well on the table. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. Behind his wire rimmed glasses his hazel eyes looked distant and worried.

Blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend. He jabbed him hard in the ribs and the boy with hazel eyes jumped with a yelp and turned to the other boy with a glare. "What the bloody hell is your problem Padfoot?"

The one called Padfoot smiled innocently. "Nothing Prongs. I just want you to smile."

Prongs, also known as James Potter, glared dangerously. "That better not be all."

Padfoot, also known as Sirius Black, sighed. "That's really it. I hate to see you frown…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"It's Evans, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." James turned back to his parchment.

Sirius felt his heart clench painfully. He loved James like a brother and hated to see him hurt. He sat back on his bum with a thump and tried to figure out a way to make him smile. He must've been sitting there for a while, because James turned back to him. "Don't you have anything better to do then sit there and stare at me?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile. "You're the most important thing at the moment."

There was a hint of a smiled then it disappeared into a scowl. "That's a load of bull. I'm not important."

Sirius' eyes went wide and he stared at him in shock for a moment. "What?" he asked in a shock voice.

"You heard me, I'm not important. I'm not special." James gritted out and clenched his first making his quill snap. "I'm useless."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. He jumped up and pointed a finger at James. "Now _that _is a load of bull! You are _very _important! And special! _And _useful! Did Evans tell you that, because if she did, I'll give her a piece of my mind! I don't care if she blows my buttocks off; I'm going to talk to her! No one says those kinds of things to you!" He must have started pacing because he found himself already by the door with the handle in his hand. He was about to open the door when he heard a funny noise coming from James' direction. He turned and saw James covering his face with his hands. "James?" he asked quietly when he heard the noise again. Sirius walked cautiously towards James and pulled his hands away slowly. "Prongs, are you alright?"

James looked up at him with tears running down his face but he had a huge smile on. "I'm fine mother."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I'm not your mother."

James began to make that funny noise again which turned out to be snorting of some sort. "I know, but you sounded a bit like my mother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Good."

James started snorting again and more tears came, but he was still smiling. "Thanks Sirius."

"Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin." Sirius replied and James started laughing. Sirius smiled and brushed away some of his tears. "I always will…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grimmauld Place: June 21, 1996…_

"Smile." A man in his late thirties with long black hair and ice blue eyes said. He was wearing a black loose t-shirt and black leather pants. He was kneeling and poking the boy in the chair with his finger.

"Stop." The boy of sixteen with short black spiky hair and emerald green eyes said with an annoyed swat at the other male's hand. He was wearing a long white shirt and light blue jeans. He sat at a desk with a quill in his hand and a parchment and ink well on the table. Behind his wire rimmed glasses his green eyes looked worried and distant.

The mans blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy. He smiled and jabbed his finger hard into his ribs and the boy with emerald green eyes jumped with a yelp and turned to the man with a glare. "Don't _do _that! What are you doing anyways Sirius?"

Sirius smiled easily. "Poking you."

"Why?"

"To make you smile."

There was a hint of a smile but it disappeared. "Well, that's just stupid."

"No it's not…what's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Maybe…"

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" He had a funny feeling that he went through this before.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said and turned his back to Sirius.

Sirius felt his heart clench painfully. He loved Harry in a way he probably shouldn't and he wasn't about to tell him, but it doesn't mean he wanted to see him hurt. He sat back on his butt with a thump and started to think. He loved Harry very much but Harry seemed only to love him as a Godfather. He wasn't willing to give up Harry's love even if it meant he himself had to keep a tight lid on his feelings. He would make Harry smile again and help him figure a way to get Ginny to talk to him. He must have been sitting there for a while because Harry turned to him. "Don't you have anything better to do then sit there and stare at me?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile. "You are the most important thing at the moment." Sirius was hit by a sudden feeling of de ja vu. Suddenly he remembered when he was sixteen and he went through exact the same thing with Prongs. Harry was a lot like James though this wasn't _exactly _the same. He didn't have these feelings to get in the way of helping James.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just a load of bull. I'm not important."

Sirius sighed and decided that when he kicked the bucket he and James were going to have to have a _long _conversation about giving depressing genes to his son. He also wondered why girls had to be so complicated. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not! I'm not important! I'm not special!" Harry shouted breaking his quill. Sirius waited for the 'useless' part, but Harry shocked him by saying, "And nobody even cares!"

Sirius mouth dropped opened and his eyes went wide. Then he jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "Okay, now _that _is a load of bull! Not only are you important and special, but you are _very _much cared about! Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's! Remus and everyone else! I not only _care _about you but I _love _you! Did Ginny say something to you because if she did I'll go and give her a piece of my mind! I don't give a bloody damn if she hexes me into the next dimension; I'm going to go have a talk with her! No one says those kinds of things to you!" He must've been pacing again because he found himself at the door with the knob in his hand. He turned the door knob but stopped when he heard a funny noise coming from Harry's general direction. He turned and saw Harry covering his face with his hands. "Harry?" he asked quietly when he heard the noise again. Sirius walked cautiously towards Harry and pulled his hands away gently. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked up at him with tears streaking down his cheeks but with a huge smile on. Shining emerald green eyes stared at concern ice blue eyes. Slowly Harry's face came closer to Sirius' till their lips met. Sirius' eyes went wide and he let go of Harry's. Harry's eyes started to close and he took his hands up behind Sirius' head and pulled him closer while he got down on the floor. Sirius' eyes started to droop and he opened his mouth to let Harry kiss him more.

After awhile Harry pulled away. Sirius kept his eyes shut, afraid to open them till he felt Harry rub his cheek with his thumb. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's smiling face. "I love you too Sirius. That what has been bugging me but now I know you feel the same way." Sirius smiled and put his arms around Harry's waist. "Thank you Sirius."

"What for?"

"For making me smile."

"Anytime."

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too baby." Sirius replied and brushed the few tears still on his cheeks. "And I always will…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grimmauld Place: September 23, 2006…_

"Smile." A man in his late forties with long black hair and loving ice blue eyes said to a bundle in his arms. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans that looked wonderful on the older man. He cuddled the bundle in his arms.

"No." the little girl with long black hair and sea green eyes said with a pout. She looked about four or five and wore a light blue dress.

"Why not sweetie?" the man asked while rocking her.

"Because I don't want to daddy." Sweetie, also known as Niamh Aster, said.

Daddy, also known as Sirius Black, smiled and rubbed his nose with hers. "Aw, come on."

"No." she said, trying to keep a pouty face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"It's Nick, isn't it?"

"NO! I don't like him daddy." Niamh shouted. She went quiet and pouted. "He doesn't like me daddy."

Sirius smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course he does but he's a little boy and little boys are pricks."

"Don't be using such language in front of our daughter!" a man of twenty-six with longish black hair and emerald green eyes, that were glaring, said. He was wearing loose blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Niamh giggled. "Daddy's getting in trouble."

"Daddy's not."

"Daddy is so." The other man said, walking into the room.

"Aw, come on Harry," Sirius whined. "It's not _that _bad of a word." Harry glared then rolled his eyes.

The little girl started to giggle more and she broke out into a smile. "See!" Sirius said triumphantly and presented her to Harry. "She's smiling." which made her smile and laugh more.

Harry smiled and took their daughter out of his hands. "You always had a knack for that."

Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When he pulled away he said, "I know…I just love to see people smile."

"But you love me more!" Niamh shouted from her place in Harry's arms.

Sirius' smile widen and he kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I love you more."

"And me?" Harry asked innocently and batted his eyelashes.

Sirius kissed him on the forehead also. "Of course I love you."

"That's good, because I love you too." He looked down at their daughter. "I love you too, but now you have to go to bed so kissed your dad goodnight." He picked her up and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you to sweetie and I always will…

-The End-


End file.
